Disney (A Different Channel)
This A different channel page is a Proposal.'''It has not been ratified and is therefore not yet a part of the ''A different channel''''' Timeline. You are welcome to correct errors and/or comment at the Talk Page. If you add this label to an article, please do not forget to make mention of it on the main Discussion page for the Timeline. Also see- Proposal. Disney is a major minor studio. It was founded as an animation studio in 1923 . Disney suffered a downturn during the 70's and early 80's. It went though a brief Renaissance during the late 80's early 90's but things went south in 1995. Disney nearly went bankrupt in 2003 but it manged to dodge the bullet by selling half their stock to Time Cox. History 1920-40 Disney is founded in 1924 by the Disney brothers Walt and Roy. Disney loses control of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in 1929. Micky mouse debuted in the 1930 short Fiddling Around. 1940-60 Disney made educational/propaganda films during WW2 During the 50's Disney started finding success with live action family films. Disney Land opens in 1955. in 1959 Disney Rainbow Road to Oz is released, to mixed revives. 1960-70 In 1965, Disney releases a successful adaption of Hansel and Gretel. Walt Disney dies in 1966 . His brother Roy takes over the studio. The company does well under Roy's Leadership but , it fortunes start declining after Roy's death in 1971. First dark age Most of Disney's life action movies of the late 70's and early 80's aren't huge box hits.Disney still released the animated hits Winne the Pooh and Scruffy during the this period.Disney World opens 1971.Disney animation studio's suffer a loss when animator Don Bluff leaves the company in 1979. . First Renaissance Disney starts gaining success using the touchstone picture label to release movies too dark to be release under the Disney brand . Touch Stone Films movie include Something Wicked this way comes.Disney land Tokyo opens in 1983,Disney almost gives up animated films after the Black Caldron bombs in 1985 but they change their mind after gaining mild success from the Great Mouse Detective.Disney success with television aniamton also led to Disney deciding not to give up animated films. During the late 80's Disney has several animated hits such Who Framed Roger Rabbit , The Little Mermaid, The Emperors Nightingale , Beauty and the Beast and the Loin King. the fall the soviet union led to an end on the ban on Disney media in Eastern Europe. Disney made a lucrative profit translating their films for the East European market Second dark age Disney suffer several misfortunes in the mid/late 90's. Disney's bid to buy ABC fails .Disney loses a lot of money when both ships of their cruise line sink on their maiden voyages.Disney is unable to get a distribution deal with Pixar.Disney's Hunch Back of Noterdame (1996)and Perseus (1997) and Who Discovered Roger Rabbit are huge bombs are huge bombs. Disney's Tarzan is even controversial then it was in OTL. Kingdom of the Sun Atlantis the lost empire perform modestly in the box office but get mixed to poor reviews.Th critics love Lilo and Stitch Treasure Planet they are box office dispointments Disney Chanel goes off the air in 2002 and Pirates of the Caribbean is cancelled the same year Disney Nearly goes bankrupt due to failure of Sweating Bullets in 2003 but survives by selling 50% of it's shares to TimeCox Second Renaissance Disney starts recovering after making the deal with Time Cox. Brother Bear is both a huge hit with the critics and the box office .Disney channel relaunches in 2006.Disney land UAE opens in 2005,In 2016 Disney releases zootpoia and the 2D Steampunk film Hullabaloo Tirva Disney made Perseus because Sullivan Bluff released a successful Hercules movie instead of ''Thumbelina in 1994 '' The Princess and the frog is released as a 3D film but Tangle and Frozen is a 2D. Euro Disney opens in 1996 outside of Berlin. Category:A different Channel